The naughty Doctor
by sistervamp
Summary: A smutty one shot. Rated M for a series of explicit sex scenes and explicit language, Do not read if you are offended by sex scenes or PWP's


**Lover: **_Isabella Marie Swan  
_**Species: **_Both are human.  
_**Status: **_Carlisle is widowed and Bella is single._

* * *

Carlisle Cullen was a 34 year old doctor who had lost his wife a year previously. At 34 he was perhaps too old to be having such lewd thoughts about a girl, but Isabella Swan wasn't just any girl. She was a goddess to him. Ever since he saw her swimming in the pool in a bikini that didn't exactly cover her tits, he'd been getting hard just thinking about her. She was a siren and he was a sailor who would get lost if he didn't resist her charm, but perhaps he didn't care about getting lost, if he could get lost with her.

He stood in his bedroom looking out of the window at the back of the house where he could watch her, he knew that her father (Charlie Swan) was out at work and wouldn't be checking in on her. After all Charlie trusted himto keep an eye on Isabella, perhaps it was wrong to trust him, but it meant he could possibly get close to Isabella in the way he wanted. He saw her sitting in the back garden wearing a black skirt and blouse. He was turned on by how demure she looked, it made him want her even more.

He had a plan to get her round to his home where he would work to play with her. He knew she had a thing for fixing computers so he pulled a few cables from the back of his computer ensuring it wouldn't work before he went outside and called over to her about the computer.

"Excuse me? My computer won't work at all, could you possibly help me?" He asked the teenage girl.

"Of course I can Doctor Cullen." She agreed, not realising at that moment it was just a ruse for him to get her to his room so he could fuck her. She came into the garden through the gate and followed him checking his ass out. He didn't know she rubbed her self raw thinking about him when she was home alone, just like she didn't know he watched her from his bedroom while she swam wearing her small bikinis and tossed himself off over what he saw.

Once inside his bedroom where conviently his computer was, he shut the door and locked it, all without her noticing as she bent down and put the cables back into place.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you pulled the cables out to get me up here Doctor Cullen." Isabella purred as she felt her panties get damp as the wetness from her pussy leaked out, realising his computer wasn't broken and it was just a ruse.

"Maybe I did." The doctor replied his voice husky as his dick began twitching at the sound of her purring voice.

"Such a naughty Doctor. I want to be fucked." She said to him demanding almost, knowing it was what he wanted hearing the lust laden husky voice he was speaking in. Carlisle took her lead and stood up pointing to the bed.

"I want you to strip naked and lay on the bed naughty girl." He ordered and watched as she took off her shirt and skirt revealing stockings, suspenders and a corset which as she took off revealed her pert tits that made his dick twitch. As she took off her lower clothes and laid on the bed he saw the glistening wetness of her lips that surrounded her pussy. It caused him to get hard, painfully hard. He took his clothes off quickly and stroked his hands over her body.

"Pinch your nipples." He ordered and watched as she did. He knelt at the end of the bed and pulled her down so her pussy was at the end of the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. He licked his lips as he got a close up of her pussy. He slowly dipped a finger into her wetness and curled it around brushing her walls as he added two more fingers and brushed her clit using his thumb.

"Fuck! That's it Doc! Right there!" The teen cried out bucking her hips onto his hand, causing his long fingers to plunge deeper into her pussy. He made sure they brushed against her pleasure spot this caused the young girl's body to violently shake as she began a forceful orgasm that left her body trembling and his fingers coated with her juices. This just left the Doctor needing to rid his body of his tension, otherwise he knew he'd have a serious case of blue balls that would irritate him for days.

"Move up the bed." He ordered her and watched her move up slowly and tiredly. Her alabastar skin was dotted with a red blush that made her young body look even hotter.

"Would you mind if I filmed this" He asked, feeling very kinky.

"Go ahead." Isabella nodded feeling less tired. He switched on a box, that held a hidden camera which was pointed at the bed. He knelt over her body and lowered himself so the head of his dick was teasing her pussy. Without hesitation he slammed into her and watched as her tits bounced. He pulled out and slammed into her again. Isabella moaned her head rolling backwards as she felt the way he was slamming into her.

"Can I ride you?" She asked him wanting to be in control for a while. Instead of giving her an answering he just flipped them over so he was laid on the bed with her straddling him hovering above his dick. As she began to bounce on his dick, allowing it to go deeper into her teenage pussy, he got a good view of her tits bouncing causing his balls to tighten a little alerting him to the fact he was close to cumming. The more she bounced, her clit catching on the abs that showed that the doctor worked out, the more she cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck doc! Make me cum!" She screamed out needing her release and needing it bad. He trailed his hand to her clit and rolled it for her, flicking it roughly trying to make her cum onto his dick before he shot his load into her tight, wet, teen pussy. She screamed out loudly as she bounced harder massaging the doctors chest, giving into her orgasm and riding it out pulling him over the edge as he came with her.

She climbed off him and laid beside him. He reached over to the drawers next to the bed and pulled out a remote and switched off the camera. He wrapped his arm around her as she rolled into his side.

"Never before have you ever fucked me like that Carlisle. It's only been a month since we last did this. You've been holding out on me." She accused him.

"I've never had to wait 4 weeks to fuck you again before. We really should tell your father about us Bella." Carlisle whispered into her ear stroking her arm.

"We do that and I can't ever be with you. We'll have to wait until I graduate. Charlie won't be able to say anything. In the mean time, just make me cum like that everytime we fuck." Bella said to him and kissed him passionately.

The good doctor and the perfect daughter of the chief of police were lovers and liked to play games with each other. She was half his age and he was friends with her father, but they fucked like rabbits.

* * *

**A/N: My first series of PWP's (Porn without plot's). Each post will be about Carlisle Cullen with a different lover, also each chapter uploaded will be a different set of circumstances. For some reason my mind see's the good controlled doctor as being a bit of a whore when the limelight isn't trained on him and the events that unfold are a product of my extremely perverse and warped mind.**

**Please be kind with reviews. Care to give criticism? Please make it constructive 3 **


End file.
